The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant botanically known as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Patleigh’.
The new cultivar was discovered in 2005 as a single plant in a bed of Lavandula stoechas plants in a cultivated area of Wairau Valley, New Zealand. The exact parent plants are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Patleigh’ by terminal cuttings was first performed in 2005 in Wairau Valley, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.